polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Opposition's Legislative Docket
The Opposition's Legislative Docket ATTENTION: all /pol/ Lawmakers, a BILL may only be called an ACT only once it has been ENACTED. The Legislative Docket for the Opposition (read: anyone whose party isn't part of the ruling Coalition). To Add to the Docket of Bills: # Draft a proposal # Post it in the thread and consider any thoughts/criticism given # Revise your draft as necessary # Only when your draft has been Seconded may it be added to the Docket of Bills # You and whomever Seconded your draft must sign and date the bill in the Docket of Bills # Any Bills missing No. 5 will be disregarded by the Speakers Note: Bills under the Bills header may not be subject to amendments whilst on the Floor; be sure that your bill says what you want it to say, and effects the sort of policy that you want it to effect. To Add to the Proposals/Works-in-Progress: # Draft a Proposal # Post it under "Proposals/Works-in-Progress" # Continue working on it until it is ready/has been Seconded Note: All bills and proposals under this header will not be voted on during a legislative session. Bills: Bills under this header are ready to go to the Floor, and be Discussed/Voted on as they are written. Amendments may only be made at the Speaker's discretion. * The Equal Opportunity Bill: ** 1'''. Create the Office Of Racial Relations and Cooperation, responsible for handling issues pertaining to workplace racial descrimination. ** '''2. Create a weekly Parlimentary commitee entitled the "Equality Commitee" desicated to debating and drafting legislature designed to strengthed the socio-economic standing of workers and racial minorities. Signatures: ** Created by Pietrus Melanin Front !!BLYJsf7rzsb Seconded by PersonOI Alliance !!c7xBuFfADUp and Schlomo AshkenazPatriarchy !!1uMDHytSQNF * SECOND AUTISM MAXIMIZATION BILL'In order to further focus the direction of Parliament, an account will be created on either one of: 1. NationStates, or 2. Cyber Nations. There shall be a vote as to which website will be used. Upon creation of an account, the PM will be given access to the account, and the ability to provide acces to the account to others, and will have the responsibility to maintain the account and inform parliament on all "happenings", whether it be domestic, international, or otherwise. From that point, Parliament will act as the governing body of this simulated nation. Introduced by Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t, Seconded by Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G * '''Ministry of Records Responsibility Bill: '''In order to prevent fraud and proxies attempting to subvert the democratic processes in the House of Partisans, all parties as are required to report in every sunday during "Roll Call". As "Roll Call" is an important process to keep track of the active MPs in the House of Patricians an official record must be kept by the Ministry of Records. As such, the Ministry of Records shall hereby be require to monitor all "Roll Call" threads compiling an official list of MPs reporting in. The Ministry shall have the authority to appoint any number of representatives to assist in this process. All Party leaders have the right to contest the official record compiled by the Ministry of Records. Such contentions must be written from the Party and submitted either to the Minister in person or on the wiki page. The Party leaders must provide evidence that their members have, in fact, reported on time in the "Roll Call" threads. ''Written by Boner Master Empire ''!!27NV2wuwodK and Seconded by'' Captian James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB and '' ''Leumas De'BurgoConfederacyofUnitedNationalThinkingSocialists !Xqpe0W5jb''s. 06/7/2015'' * '''The Pride Proposal: It is important to be proud of oneself, where one comes from, of the people and things and accomplishments that came before; for that reason we would like to propose the following: a week long Pride Festival held during the fourth week of June, hosted by /pol/, for /pol/, so that the people of /pol/ may celebrate themselves for who they really are in ways they normally cannot, due to societal expectations. Written by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK, and Seconded by Robert E. LeeLeader Southern Cross Party !!B7iK9JGTfCU, Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb, and Not Bailey Jay, Party Planner Extraordinaire Alliance !!DpeufiaOOj5 06/06/15 * tl;dr Party Platform Bill: I. Every Officially Recognized party of the Politically Incorrect board of 4chan (/pol/) must submit a five-point tl;dr Party Platform, and a link to their Wikia page to the relevant Ministry/Book Keeper. II. The tl;dr Party Platform and Wikia Link will become part of a multi-part Informational Copypasta beginning with the OP that can be Built Upon through Acts of Parliament. III. Posting of the full Copypasta will be the duty of whomever builds/creates the thread. Written by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK, and Seconded by Grand Admiral Trayvon, TTS Speaker Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw 07/06/15 * The King's Law II: Electric Boogaloo: In order to foster a fair society, and to set a good example for the citizens of /pol/, all laws passed by the Parliament must apply to the members of Parliament as it does to the citizens of /pol/, and no exceptions in legislation shall be made for those given titles or other symbols of status by the government, nor shall any exceptions be made for individuals named within the legislation. Written by Net_UserLibertarian ''!8c5.KK/9FU, and Seconded by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK 07/06/15'' * Autism Maximization Bill - OBSOLETE - Autism is something that we must not fear, but embrace. As such, the next logical step in increasing the general autism of Parliament is to run a "country" game concurrently, so that Parliament can act in both a more realistic and autismal level. Proposals for the "country game" are:1. 'One of those browser games like "Nation States"; '''2. '''A thread-based "Civilization" game, such as the ongoing "Argos" civilization, or; '''3. '''The use of an actual "Sid Meier's Civilization" game, likely either IV or V. ''Proposed by unknown, possibly Peppa, seconded by Lord Justice Talos Independent !!TDcdW2LsBbq * '''The Affirmation of the song "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber as the official song of /pol/ Bill - (Belieber Style) - ''This bill affirms that the song "Boyfriend" performed by international pop star Justin Bieber will be the official song of /pol/ and therefore must be respected and revered by all citizens of /pol/ and played whenever a patriotic event is underway. Here is a link to the song for those unfortunate souls who have not heard this glory tune https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GuqB1BQVr4 ''Proposed by Justin Bieber's Big Toe ''!!vFpO9WTo01W ''and seconded by UNA Leader Jack Schmidt National Anglos !!4jsA0njfAHT on 6/10/2015. Co-signed by Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G on 6/10/2015. * The MP Podiatric Health Check Ordinance - 'This Bill mandates that all MP's must take a photo of their feet, one of the tops of both the left and right foot and one of the soles of both feet. These pictures must then be uploaded with your name and tripcode, for parliament to examine. This bill is made to ensure that all MP's are properly caring for their feet and that their feet are healthy and clean. This also helps to make sure our fellow MP's are properly trimming their toe nails, and taking care of their calluses or corns. Written by ''Monk Independent !!KnZDT3HZn8l, Seconded by Lesley Goldstein, the Smiling :) Knight Patriarchy !!eM3Pn3DRh6G 6/11/15 Proposals/Works-in-Progress: Proposals under this header are either Works-in-Progress, have not been Seconded, or have not followed directions. * '''Defusal of Racial Tensions Bill (Revised version of the Proposal for the Equal Opportunity Bill) ** 1. Create the Office Of Racial Relations and Cooperation, responsibly for handling issues of racial tension, as well as investigating their causes and potential solutions, with the intention of integrating belligerent members of minorities into the general community. ** 2. Create a weekly Parliamentary Committee entitled the "Opportunities Committee" dedicated to debating and drafting legislature designed to ensure that members of racial minorities have the opportunity to sustain themselves at a socio-economic standing determined by the Opportunities Committee. ** Drafted by Catharsis, MWF Speaker Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK seconded by Pietrus Melanin Front !!BLYJsf7rzsb and Trotsky Alliance !!H1mG6NpxhnN